


Coffeeshop Love

by AudreyRose



Series: January 2013 writing challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of my tumblr writing challenge for the prompt: Frosthawk AU: Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time. Person A works at a cafe (or other small establishment), and Person B comes in. Person B is infatuated with Person A, and starts to make daily visits in order to (eventually) ask them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeeshop Love

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't exactly mention their first meeting, because I couldn't quite get it to work out the way I had it in my head. But I really do hope you enjoy it.

Loki stopped by the little coffee shop every afternoon after class. But not just for his coffee but for the young man who worked there. He had learned his name was Clint and he worked there part time while going to school. He would smile every time the tall raven haired man would come in. They would talk about school, music and whatever would pop into one of their minds. 

Loki adored the younger man, he enjoyed talking with him, which he could hardly say about anyone. Clint had this air about him that just drew Loki in. Clint made him laugh without even trying. When Clint would smile or laugh at something he said it made the taller man smile. Loki had started to notice the other mans little habits, how Clint would tap out little bits of songs on the counter he would lean against. When he would laugh his gray blue eyes lit up.

That had been going on everyday for a month and a half. Loki had found himself thinking about the man more and more. He liked him, he wanted to know more about him. Hell, he was pretty sure he had fallen for the other man.

 

Loki stood outside the coffee shop after class, debating if he should ask Clint about what he had been thinking. He paced back and forth, making sure to stay out of sight of the window that took up one half of the front of the shop. He didn't even hear the door open or the footsteps until he heard the voice. 

"Something bothering you, Loki?" Clint's voice was behind him and he flinched slightly. The taller man turned and looked at the dishwater blonde who watched him with a cocked brow. "You've been out here about half an hour," Clint added, leaning against the wall as he brought a cigarette to his lips and lighting it.

Loki paused, watching Clint for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Um," he swallowed, this wasn't like him. He normally had a million words for any given situation. But his mind was completely blank for probably the first time in his life. "I was just thinking..." he trailed off, watching as Clint blew out a puff of smoke.

"It's freezing out here and you're just thinking?" Clint sounded skeptical. Loki shrugged and watched as Clint rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Cold doesn't bother me," he said instead. "And yes, thinking," he huffed as Clint tossed his cigarette away. Clint just crossed his arms and shot him the 'I don't believe you' look that he was so good at. "Well, I was actually wondering something," he admitted after a moment or two of silence.

"Is that so?" Clint asked, raising a brow. "Do tell," his voice was quiet as a shiver ran through him. Loki breathed out and decided he might as well get it over with.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" he sounded more unsure than he had wanted to. "But only if you want to," he added after Clint didn't react. Clint raised a brow in surprise. 

"Like a date?" he asked inclining his head just slightly. His expression gave nothing away and neither did his tone. Loki was inwardly panicking, but at least he hadn't said no. Yet.

"Like a date," he nodded, steeling himself for rejection already. Inside he was terrified, but on the outside he appeared somewhat indifferent. Calm.

"With you?" Clint bit his lip before smiling just slightly. "I would really like that," he shot Loki a shy smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Loki stared at the blonde for a moment, unsure if he'd heard him correctly.

"You-you would?" Loki felt himself smile as Clint nodded, that smile still on his lips.

"I'd love that," Clint nodded looking up at Loki. "I didn't think you'd be interested in me to be honest," he shrugged looking down at his feet. "I mean look at you, you look like a model straight out of a magazine," he hunched his shoulders up to his ears.

Loki let out a quiet laugh, that made Clint look up at him with wide eyes. "I do not," he felt himself flush slightly. Loki ducked his head, his hair falling in front of his face. He felt like he was back in high school, blushing like a schoolgirl. If there was one thing Loki was, it wasn't a schoolgirl. At least until it came to Clint, but he wasn't about to admit that just yet.

"Then you haven't looked in the mirror lately," Clint's mouth was turned up in a half smirk. Loki shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. This had ended up far different than he thought it would and for that he was thankful. "So... A date?" Clint cocked his head.

"A date," Loki nodded with a grin.


End file.
